Painful Birthday, Naruto!
by MeiTenshiDarkAngel
Summary: Theres a festival going on in Konoha and everyone's going! Everyone except the birthday boy...


"Naruto...Naru~to...NARUTO!" Sakura's voice gradually broke through the blondes thoughts and his head shot up, immediately and unconciously fixing his mask on so as not to betray the thoughts he'd been absorbed in.  
"Ah Sakura-chan! Whats up?" he asked, glaring inside at the pink annoyance, He couldn't show it though, he had to keep up his appearances. He was always goofing off and trying to get Sakura to go out with him but in reality he hated her to the core along with everyone else except for a few people, even then he was weary, he would NEVER show his true self.  
"Naruto you idiot! Haven't you been listening? Kakashi-sensei was telling us about our mission today!" Sakura scolded.  
Naruto grinned and his eyes twinkled with idiocy, he was a good -strike that- Excellent actor, he could put all others to shame as he jumped around excitedly.  
Kakashi unspected Naruto out the corner of his eye as did Sasuke, the Silver haired jounin looked back to his book with a sigh when he failed to see past the blonde's mask. Sasuke however narrowed his eyes, still fixed on Naruto, but said nothing.

Sasuke knew when people where faking it but Naruto was a complete mystery to him at some points his teammate would be quiet and thoughtfull but then he'd immediately change to the knucklehead he was known to be, His mask was so perfect that Sasuke didn't even know which was the real mask, Was he just a dobe pretending to be smarter then he is or was he a genius pretending to be a dobe...Sasuke almost laughed out loud but held it back.  
His thoughts were outrageous, of course Naruto was just a dobe, he'd never shown any sign of REAL intelligence, he was probably only Quiet and thoughtfull at some points coz he was thinking about food, the Uchiha thought as he shoved all the other thoughts away, Naruto was a Dobe, Simple as that, no other secret masks or hidden truths to the blonde...

Oh how wrong he was...

They finished their D-ranked missions for that day and Kakashi told them to take a day off for the Festival tomorrow. Naruto's mask dropped slightly and he hurriedly repaired it, putting on a grin as always.  
"See you Kakashi-sensei!" He called out as he ran off to Ichiraku Ramen.  
He'd forgotten it was tomorrow, his heart sank with depression and dread. He let his Mask drop a little as he took a seat at his favourite ramen bar.  
The man didn't say anything as he sent Naruto a pitied look and placed a hot bowl full of his favourite stuff. The guy had known Naruto for a long time, at first he hated him just like the other villagers but that changed after he saw Naruto coming into his shop constantly, with that cheerful grin and those eyes that showed his hidden pain. The guy had grown to like Naruto, he listened to the boys troubles, occasionally giving Naruto a free extra bowl of ramen when he was upset and tried cheering him up.  
But this time there was no way to cheer him up, everyone knew what day tomorrow was, it was the day that, thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto, the Yondaime died and Naruto's hellish childhood began, it was Naruto's Birthday.  
The people of Konoha decided to have a festival to honour the Fourth hokage, and to celebrate that their lives hadn't been lost in the tradgic attack.  
Some people took it too far, instead of celebrating they would destroy Naruto's home, sometimes while the boy was still in it. Some people would try and hunt Naruto down and beat him but Naruto never let anyone know, only those who did it knew and they all rejoiced that they caused the 'Monster-child' pain.  
Once Naruto had finished he slid off his chair, placing his money on the counter. The guy went to argue and tell him it was a free one but Naruto sent him a sad smile, waved it off and left without his money.  
He was walking back to his apartment when he bumped into Sakura, she appeared to be shopping for the festival as a pink kimono was slung over her arm.  
"Geez Naruto! Watch where you're going!" she scolded for the second time that day.  
Naruto was tired so it took a second longer then usual to put his mask up, luckily Sakura hadn't noticed.  
"Hey Sakura-chan! Whatcha doin?" he asked, even though he knew very well already.  
Sakura blushed and said "I was hoping to see if Sasuke wanted to come to the festival with me so I was picking out a good Kimono" She held it up for Naruto to see "Do you think he'll like it?"  
Naruto sighed inside but grinned wider and said "Wow Sakura-chan! You'll look so great in that!"  
"You're not going to the festival in that are you?" Sakura asked, looking at his jumpsuit.  
Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "I don't feel like going to the festival"  
"What?! But they said there was going to be a new game there, one that No ones ever played before, if you don't go you'll miss out!" Sakura argued but then she got a glint in her eyes as a thought crossed her mind 'If Naruto's not there then it will just be me and Sasuke-kun! OMG A DATE WITH SASUKE-KUN AT THE FESTIVAL'  
Naruto really sighed this time, letting his misery show through a drop, knowing that Sakura wont notice anyway.  
He walked past her as she started fantasising about her and Sasuke together.  
Naruto didn't noticed he was being watched, he was used to people's disgusted eyes on him so he thought it was just another angry villager.  
'Hmm, Whats wrong with that dobe...?' Sasuke thought as he followed his blonde teammate.  
Naruto led him to the more beaten part of the village, there was nobody on the streets here so Naruto stopped.  
"Why are you following me?" he asked, not turning around.  
Sasuke was shocked but hid it well 'How did he sense me'  
He jumped down from the roof and landed behind Naruto.  
"Hn i wanted to know why you looked so hurt back there" Sasuke said before he knew it, his eyes widened slightly and he cursed his mouth for blurting that out, he didn't want the Dobe to think he cared.  
Naruto laughed, a laugh that made a shiver run down Sasuke's back at the hollowness of it.  
Naruto turned to Sasuke, his mask back on full blast.  
"I just wanted to go to the festival with Sakura-chan, but she wants to go with a Teme like you, thats all" Naruto said, Pouting and looking away with his arms folded across his chest.  
'Oh so it was just a stupid reason...but why did he- Wait a minute Uchiha Sasuke, don't start getting involved with his problems, you've got your own remember??' Sasuke's mind yelled at him.  
"Why aren't you going to the festival Dobe?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto looked amused and smirked to the raven, which surprised Sasuke, he didn't think Naruto could smirk and Naruto hadn't yelled at him for calling him 'Dobe'  
"Why? Do you want me to go? Don't wanna be alone with Sakura?" Naruto teased.  
Sasuke didn't know what to say, he didn't think Naruto could joke like that. Naruto walked closer to the confused Uchiha, when he was about an inch away Naruto put his thumb and finger on Sasuke's chin, tilting his head down to look at the short blonde.  
"Eh Sasuke, You want me to come to the festival with you?" Naruto asked, enjoying teasing the taller boy.  
Sasuke pulled back with a glare, then he turned away, before he walked off Sasuke said "Who would, Dobe?"  
The Uchiha didn't turn back, meaning he didn't see the mask fall completely to show the overwhelming pain inside the otherwise empty shell.  
(DT: Nooo! Sasuke turn back and comfort him damn you!! You know you want to!) (Sasuke: You're the one who wrote the script Baka Onna) (Naruto: Hey Mei-chan!) (DT: NARU-CHAN! *Glomps* TT_TT I'll comfort you! Forget that Pr**k Sasuke!) (Naruto: *Blinks and tilts his head to the side like a puppy* 'Te bayo?) (DT: OMG CUTE!!) (Sasuke: -_-* *Pulls DT off Naruto, her tail wagging furiously* we need to get back to the script Baka Onna) (DT: ^_^""" Oops! Back to depressed Naru-chan!)

Naruto stepped over the threshold of his apartment and dropped his bag next to the door with a long sigh before closing the door, he leaned his forehead on it for a while, letting his misery sink through. When he got thoroughly depressed he decided to leave his front door and take a shower, try to wash his pain away it never worked, but sometimes if he put it hot enough it distracted him.  
He got back out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his hair. He stood infront of the mirror and growled at the light pink marks covering his body.  
'I better leave the bandages out for tomorrow, in case i need them again' he thought.  
How many other children have to leave bandages on their bed side table for their upcoming injuries, he wondered, looking up to the ceiling. He shook his head, making droplets flick onto the mirror, the sink and onto his shoulders, bare chest and back.  
He dryed himself, got dressed in a black short sleeved shirt and black jogging pants, his makeshift pajamas. He took a few rolls of bandages from his cupboard, put them next to his lap and settled himself in for the night, flicking his light off with a sigh.

He woke in the middle of the night to hear a window smash and footsteps running towards his room, pain filled his eyes as he sat up. His door was thrown off it's hinges just as he made it to his bedroom door. He cursed at not moving quick enough to escape.  
The four men grinned sadistically as they eyed the blonde, illuminated by their flaming torches.  
Naruto stared back, then with a quick decision he threw himself out his window, receiving minor cuts all over his arms which initially broke the glass.  
He dropped the two floors to the ground and rolled to reduce the damage done to his body.  
It still hurt like hell and he knew he would have several bruises but he got up and sprinted away never-the-less. Jumping through a two story glass window was nothing compared to what the villagers would do if they caught him. He glanced back momentarily and his eyes watered when he saw his home on fire and the silouetted figures approaching quickly.  
All his precious items, the Hitai-ate Iruka-sensei gave him, the pictures of himself and his team, the picture of his father...Yes he knew who his father was now, the Hokage had told him everything, How Namikaze loved Naruto and his mother so much, how he hated himself for putting such a huge burden on his newborn child, Naruto hated him but at the same time he felt love well up in him whenever he held the Picture close to him, like his father's soul was wrapping his heart in a warm protective hold...all of those things were gone.  
A couple of tears fell from his eyes as he looked away and kept running, he only just narrowly dodged the pole he had been about to run into.  
After about two hours of running Naruto was feeling exaughsted, having only slept for an hour or so, his body was fatigued and he felt panic surge through him.  
His escape and last hope was cut off when some more villagers appeared infront of him, blocking his way. He skidded to a stop and went to run the other way, only to find himself surrounded. He turned back around but the sudden movement was too much for his currently weak body and he passed out.

The next day.  
Sakura had managed to drag Sasuke to the festival after all, but Sasuke convinced Kakashi to go too. Sasuke would never admit it but Naruto was right, he didn't want to be alone with the pink fangirl, much to Sakura's annoyance.  
Kakashi was wearing a grey and blue guys kimono (Cant remember what the guys ones are called right now) with dogs on it, Sasuke was wearing a black and red one with a curling silver dragon on the bottom and Sakura had a pink one with flower petals all over it.  
Sasuke groaned inside when he saw the crowd of people looking at all the stands, playing some of the games or just randomly chatting.  
"Wheres this new game everyone was talking about?" Sakura asked, looking around excitedly and Kakashi stole some of her fairy floss (I'm australian so I'm not sure if fairy floss is called something else in other places but if you dont know what it is i'll just say its a sugary treat thing ^_^ lol) "Well why don't we look around for a bit and see if we can find it?" The jounin told her.  
Sakura smiled and nodded, hugging Sasuke's arm and dragging him to the nearest stall.  
(BTW Sakura didn't notice Kakashi stole her fairy floss lol)  
It was starting to get dark when Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi got to the last stall. Sakura was disappointed that she didn't get to play the new game.  
Then they heard laughing coming from a nearby alleyway.  
They looked and on the wall was a sign saying 'Kill the Monster game through here -->'  
Sakura looked curious and happy.  
"This must be the new game, come on, Maybe you can win me something Sasuke-kun 3!" she said, pulling Sasuke again.  
Kakashi followed behind.  
None of them had prepared for what they saw as they turned another corner.  
All three gasped as the small crowd continued playing their 'Game'  
The once vibrant blonde hair had streaks of red through it, his clothes had rips in them where knives had slashed him, his head was hanging down so they couldn't see his face but they already knew who it was all too well.  
"Naruto!" All three of them yelled as they ran forward.  
The Crowd turned to the three, still holding knives and other weapons in their hands to throw at the fragile boy.  
"What the hell are you calling it's name for?? It's a demon, it doesn't deserve it!" one of the people said, glancing at Naruto in disgust.  
The guy's head snapped to the side as a fist connected roughly and he fell back.  
Sasuke stood over him, his aura threatening and extremely pissed off.  
Kakashi and Sakura went to Naruto as the other villagers ran away.  
Sasuke glared at the man and said "If you do ANY thing like this to Naruto again i will cut your throat...! Got it?"  
The guy looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes, then they narrowed to a glare and said "That stupid thing must be controlling you, Well I'll just have to kill it then!"  
A knife was thrown towards Naruto's throat but Kakashi caught it, astounding the guy.  
Kakashi now glared down at the guy and said "You heard what my Student said now get the hell out of here"  
The guy wasted no time to scramble away.  
Kakashi and Sasuke turned to Naruto and Sakura.  
Sakura was trying to untie the ropes that held Naruto to the pipe jutting from the wall but they were too tight. She could see rope burn marks on his wrists and ankles, most probably from trying to escape.  
"How could they do something like this?!" Sakura said, tears gathering in her eyes as she took a kunai out to cut the ropes, Sasuke and Kakashi did the same.  
"Ka-shi...Sasu...ke...Akura..." a mumble came from Naruto, they looked up at him just as he started lifting his head. Gasps all round when they finally saw the real Naruto, No masks this time. His pain and misery flowed through the place, tears fell from his eyes but he showed no sign on his face that he was crying, the tears being the only thing that betrayed him.  
His blank eyes connected with Kakashi's and his voice rasped out "...Leave...me..."  
They all looked at him wide-eyed.  
No way Naruto would give up! Naruto was always the one telling other people not to give up! He was always the one to urge people onwards and in doing so he'd saved so many people! He couldn't give up! The thought circled the blondes teammates. Naruto gave an empty chuckle that made the air go cold, he looked at them, as if knowing exactly what they were thinking and said "I gave up...long ago..."  
"Naru...to...? But! But you're always so happy! You always helped other! You always...always...Naruto! You can't tell us to leave you!" Sakura yelled, tears falling from her eyes.  
Naruto leaned his head back, staring at the now present stars before closing his eyes.  
"Did you know...My whole life...I've lied to you all...?" he said, opening his eyes once more to let knew tears run down his cheeks "...I made that mask of being an idiot when i was seven...just after my birthday actually...Kakashi-sensei...You remember my Seven Birthday, dont you?"  
Naruto now turned his eyes to his sensei, leaving his head leaning against the wall behind him.  
Kakashi's eyes widened as they all looked to him, then his eyes looked at something far away in hatred "I remember...I took you to the hospital..."  
Naruto nodded solemnly.  
"Why?...What happened?" Sakura asked.  
Naruto's eyes connected with hers and she flinched.  
"The villagers that blamed me for the Kyuubi attack decided i was old enough to take their anger out on...The beat me" Naruto told them bluntly "And left me to die in the middle of the street"  
Two wide eyes looked from Naruto to Kakashi, who was staring at Naruto.  
"...Naruto, Even if you say...we wont leave you" Sasuke spoke up for the first time since threatening that guy.  
"Thats right! Your our Friend and teammate Naruto!" Sakura agreed, a look of determination filling her eyes as she worked to cutting the ropes again.  
Kakashi smiled to the shocked Blonde and said "People who abandon their friends are worse then trash, eh Naruto?"  
Suddenly the ropes snapped and Naruto fell to his knees, his pain and horro from the last thirteen years poured down his cheeks and he let Sakura, Kakashi and Sauke comfort him.  
Sakura hugging him, Kakashi patting his head and Sasuke putting his hand on his teammates shoulder as he continued crying.  
After a while Naruto calmed down a bit, although he was still crying.  
"Come on, we'll take you back to your home" Kakashi said, helping his Student up.  
"You can't, they...They burned it down...!" Naruto said, crying a little more.  
"Well, i guess the Dobe can stay with me..." Sasuke's voice cut into Naruto's sobs.  
Naruto looked at the raven to see he was actually smiling warmly, Only Naruto could see it though because it wasn't on Sasuke's lips but in his eyes.  
Naruto felt more tears well up.  
"Sasuke..." he started.  
But then Sasuke put a hand on his head and scruffed up the blonde locks.  
"Come on Dobe" Sasuke said.  
Sasuke grabbed one of Naruto's arms and put it over his shoulder.  
"I'll take care of him, you guys gets home" Sasuke said to a surprised Kakashi and Sakura, they both nodded and Sasuke took Naruto to his house.

When he got to his house he noticed Naruto had fallen asleep. So he took the blonde up to his room were he bandaged the boy up and put him under the covers of his bed.  
Sasuke stood up to leave but a hand grabbed his sleeve. He looked to see frightened blue eyes looking up at him.  
"Sasuke..." his voice whispered.  
Sasuke put a hand over Naruto's and layed on the bed next to him.  
"It's ok Naruto, i wont leave you alone" Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto's eyes widened a little and he whispered back "...Really? You mean it?"  
Sasuke put his hand behind Naruto's head, leaned forward and place a gentle kiss on the smaller boy's head.  
"Always"  
Naruto's eyes closed and his lips curved into a smile.  
"I'm home...Sasuke..."  
"Welcome home Naruto..." 


End file.
